Not Everything Changes
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Lilly Kane didn't die that night, but Veronica seems to be on the path she's meant to be on... but Logan isn't.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars isn't mine.

SOPHOMORE YEAR

"Did you hear about Lilly Kane?"

"Aaron Echolls-"

"Logan-"

"They broke up. Can you believe it? His dad tries to kill her and he breaks up with her-"

_Veronica walked through the halls of Neptune High, listening to all the things people were saying. All they talked about was Lilly and Aaron, or Lilly and Logan. Nobody even mentioned the fight between the two girls that happened just the day before._

_"Lilly! Of course Logan broke up with you! You were sleeping with his dad!" Veronica said to her best friend._

_Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but his dad almost killed me! Isn't that pay back enough?"_

_Veronica looked at her best friend and shook her head slowly. "No. It's not."_

_"Uh, whatever, Veronica."__ Lilly snapped. "You want to side with Logan? Fine, go be HIS best friend!" And with a flip of her hair, she sauntered away, leaving Veronica to stare after her._

When Veronica had tried to sit at the 09' table, with Lilly and her ex-boyfriend, Duncan, the glares they sent her way were enough to make anyone move. So, Veronica was banished to sit at the table no one occupied at the center of the food court.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her. Veronica jumped slightly, then looked up to see Logan staring at her, a slightly confused look on his face.

Veronica blinking back the sudden tears in her eyes. "Didn't you know? I've been banished."

Logan looked at her a moment, then looked over at the 09', who were all staring at them. Logan rolled his eyes and turned back to Veronica. "Look, you know that I don't really like you." He said bluntly. Veronica didn't deny it. They hadn't got along since Veronica ratted Logan out for kissing another girl a couple of weeks before. "That doest mean you have to become the class loner." He said. He held his hand out for Veronica to take.

Veronica looked at his hand, then to Lilly, who was glaring, and then to Duncan, who was half standing from his chair and staring at them. Then she looked back at Logan, who had his eyebrows raised. "This is my only offer, Mars." He said quietly. "Either come with me now, or I won't even try to stop those guys when they come after you." He said softly. "It's your choice."

Veronica took a deep breath and shook her head. Logan sighed softly, then walked away.

JUNIOR YEAR

Logan hadn't been kidding that day. He didn't lift a finger to help Veronica. In fact, most of the time he was the one who started it.

Veronica had changed a lot in the last six months. She had cut her long, blonde hair, so it barely touched her shoulders, and changed her wardrobe from the pastel dresses and skirts, to dark jeans and shirts. And she had finally lost that sweetness Logan had always teased her about. In its place was a hard shell and sassy attitude.

Veronica made her way towards hell, which others called High School, and saw a huge group of kids standing around the flag pole.

"What the hell." Veronica muttered. She made her way through the people and saw a guy, a new kid, taped to the pole.

She sighed in disgust, then grabbed her pocket knife to cut him down.

"You're new here huh? Welcome to Neptune High."

#&()(&#&()

Logan watched as Veronica cut the kid down, then e smiled softly. "Of course." Lilly sneered beside him. "Veronica, always the good girl."

"I don't know Lilly." Logan said, his eyes traveling over the 'new' Veronica Mars. "She doesn't exactly look like a good girl."

"Logan." Duncan said warningly.

Logan rolled his eyes. This was the same guy that dumped Veronica last year, and hadn't talked to her since. What right did he have for lecturing Logan? "What?" Logan snapped.

"Just lay off." Duncan finally muttered. Logan smirked.

!#&()(&#!#&()

Veronica was sitting at the lunch table she had been at for the last year, when the strangest thing occurred. Someone sat next to her.

"Did I say you could sit here?" Veronica snapped.

The new kid sighed and went to grab his things, and Veronica instantly felt bad. "Wait, you can sit hear. You can sit wherever you want."

He smiled and settled back in the seat.

!#&(&#!#&()(&#!#&

Logan looked at Veronica's table as that new kid sat beside her. "Who's that?" Lilly demanded.

"He's that kid from the flagpole!" Dick laughed. "The one she cut down!"

Logan looked back over at Veronica, and saw Veronica arguing with the leader of the biker gang. "Hell." He muttered, starting to stand.

Lilly pulled him back down. "Oh, so now you want to help her?" She snapped.

"Jealous?" Logan smirked down at his ex-girlfriend.

Lilly glared. "You wish."

Logan shrugged. "Cant win them all." He glanced over and saw Veronica talking to the new kid, the biker guy gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

A/N: THANK YOU to all that reviewed! I hope you like this chapter! More of your questions will be answered.

Logan was driving through the school parking lot when he saw Veronica walking towards the school. He glanced sideways at Duncan and smirked. Picking on Veronica was the easiest way of annoying his best friend. And, let's face it, annoying Duncan was fun.

"Hey Ronnie." Logan said, driving up next to her and using her old nickname. " We've decided we'd rather surf than study today, want to come with?" Veronica kept walking and Logan chuckled. "Okay, Duncan will promise to take his shirt off. Make you horny?" Silence. "Okay, want a drink? You you're mothers daughter? Do you know where she is? Any clue?"

Duncan grabbed Logan's shirt and gave him a warning look. "Fine." Logan snapped. He looked back at Veronica, then sighed. "You used to be fun Ronnie. Bye." He put his foot down and peeled out.

"Did you have to do that?" Duncan asked a few minutes later.

Logan didn't answer at first. It was the Kane's fault that Veronica was an outcast in the first place. Logan had tried to help her, and she had refused. But did that really mean he should be a jackass to her? "Yes." Logan finally muttered.

Duncan just sighed and looked out his window.

!#&#!#&(&#&(

Veronica watched Logan drive away. Why did he have to act like that? At one point, Logan had been her best friend. Nobody would believe it now, but it was true. That was before they had met the Kane's. Before high school. Before money meant everything.

!#&(&#!#&()

"You should hear what people say about you." Wallace greeted Veronica that day at lunch.

Veronica was instantly defensive. "If people are saying such horrible things-"

"Look, the way I see it, I could hang with the people that laughed at me and took pictures, or I can hang with the girl who cut me down."

Veronica looked down and smiled softly, her old shyness returning once again. Then she looked up and smiled. "Want to get the PCH club off of your ass?"

!#&(&#!#&(&#

Logan watched as Veronica looked at her table and smiled at something the new kid said. He'd admit it, he was jealous. What could the kid have possibly said to make her look like that? Like the _old _Veronica?

He glanced back over at them and saw both of them standing. He frowned. Where could they possibly be going?

"Watching Ronnie again?" Lilly hissed quietly, making sure no one else could hear her. "Careful Logan. Someone might think you have on crush on Mars."

Logan sent his ex a charming smile. "Oh, you know that's not true." He said. "YOu also know the only reason I started dating you in the first place was because the girl I REALLY liked started dating Duncan."

Lilly just glared and Logan walked towards class.

!#&()&#!#&()(&#!

It was the next day that Logan got a note from the principal to meet him at his locker. Logan rolled his eyes. They wouldn't find anything in _his_ locker.

Boy was he wrong. "That isn't mine." Logan said simply.

"Right."

"It isn't!" He protested. Then the bell rang. He sighed as the kids came out of the classrooms.

"Ooh, Logan got caught-"

"Logan-"

Logan was led down the hall and he saw Veronica leaning against the wall, the new kid at her side. Logan saw her smirk and instantly knew this was payback for the other day. "You! You set me up?"

She looked at him innocently for a moment, then smirked again. "Oh, aren't you cute." Logan said before he could stop himself. Then he glared. "I'll get you for this!"

Veronica's grin just grew.

!#&(&#&()&#&()

"You're stupid, Logan." Lilly smirked that night. Then she smiled and looked at her ceiling. "I always knew she had it in her."

Logan glared and Duncan smirked. "You did deserve it after the other day."

"I didn't deserve to be suspended!" Logan snapped.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Like you go to school anyway."

"That's really not the point." Logan hissed. He stood and made his way towards the door.

"Logan! Where are you going?" Duncan yelled after his best friend.

Logan smirked. "Now its my turn for revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Disclaimer: Not mine

"Veronica." Wallace said, "Your car."

Veronica raised her eyebrows questioningly, then looked up towards her car. "Oh hell." She muttered when she saw the three boys, one of them sitting on the hood of her car.

She exchanged a look with Wallace, then started walking. She looked at Logan tentivaly as she got closer. He was really mad. That was never good.

"Veronica Mars." Logan said, jumping from the hood of her car and swinging a crowbar. Veronica swallowed. "Guess what your little stunt cost me."

Veronica shook her head and Logan swung, hitting the headlight of her car with the crowbar. "Wrong answer. Try again."

"Well, it clearly wasn't your sense of humor."

Logan glared and swung once again, taking out the other headlight. Then there was the sound of bikes.

"Hey, the only vandelism around here goes through me." Weevil said, grabbing the crowbar from Logan's hand. He made his way over to the car Logan arrived in.

"That isn't his car, it's my moms." The kid said. Veronica frowned. She didn't even know his name.

"She can bill me." Weevil snapped.

He took the crowbar and started beating the car. Veronica winced. Then he shrugged. "Get out of here. All except you." He looked at Logan. "Apologize."

Logan glared at him and Weevil hit him. Veronica winced. "Apologize." Weevil said once again.

Logan looked at Veronica and shook his head, then looked back at Weevil. "Kiss my ass." Weevil hit him again.

Veronica closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want this. Not to him. Not now. "Let him go." She said. Surprised at her own voice.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want his apology." Veronica muttered. She looked at Logan the moment he looked at her and their eyes met. She looked away quickly.

!#&(&#!#&()&#

"My mom's car-"

"Shut up!" Logan snapped, holding his t-shirt to his bleeding lip.

"She's gonna kill me-"

"I said shut up!" Logan spat out.

There was a moment silence, then Casey started talking. "You know, considering you're the reason she stopped hanging out-"

Logan turned sharply in his seat. "What are you talking about?"

Casey froze. His eyes looked around wildly, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Logan snapped, growing more and more frustrated.

"Lilly and Veronica got into an argument the day after you broke up with Lilly."

"An argument about me." Logan stated.

Casey nodded, taking it as a questioned. "Veronica was on your side in the whole thing. Lilly hasn't talked to her since."

Logan glared. "That's why Lilly exiled her? For standing up for me? And all of you went along with it?"

Casey shrugged. "It's _Lilly Kane_. What were we supposed to do?"

Logan shook his head in disgust. "Drop me off at the Kanes."

Those were the last words spoken. Ten minutes later, Logan was making his way to Lilly's room. "What did you do?" He asked as he flung open the door.

Lilly looked up from where she was painting her nails. "What?"

"To Veronica." Logan clarified. "She sided with me, so you decided your friendship was over?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and went back to painting. "Oh, grow up Logan. The two of you were friends in Jr High, in High School you could barely stand each other! Then she sided with you , the guy she doesn't like over me, he best friend." She shrugged. "I was a little upset. If she had apologized everything would have been fine." She started laughing. "But then, you sided with me, so there was no hope for Miss Mars." She smirked. "Good job."

Logan stared at her, his mouth partially open. This was all his fault? "Does this color look okay?" Lilly asked.

Logan rolled his eyes and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars doesnt belong to me.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!!

Logan found himself standing outside of Veronica's apartment building late that night. He wanted to go up and tell her how sorry he was. Yet, for some odd reason, he didn't. He didn't want to hear what Lilly had said about him that day…it was in the past. It didn't make sense. Why would Lilly ignore her best friend for disagreeing with her? Even Lilly wasn't that shallow. Something else had to have happened. Something nobody knew about.

"Logan?"

Logan turned around quickly and saw Veronica staring at him a few feet away. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes searching his face. Logan frowned at her as he saw the way she was standing. It was like she was ready for battle.

"Hey Ronnie." Logan said softly.

Veronica shook her head. "Don't call me that Logan. What are you doing here?"

"Don't call you Ronnie?" He said, frowning at her. "I started calling you that when we were ten."

"We aren't ten anymore." Veronica said. "Logan. What do you want?"

Logan looked at her a moment, then looked toward the swimming pool. "Nothing Ronnie. Just wanted to see where it is you moved to."

Veronica shook her head. "What do you really want Logan?"

Logan shrugged. "What's up with that new kid? Troy?"

Veronica frowned at him. "What's it to you?"

"I just want to know, okay?" Logan snapped. Veronica opened her mouth to snap back, and Logan knew it, so he spoke before she could. "Just- are you dating him?"

"Not yet." Veronica said. "Why do you want to know Logan? Why would you drive out here for that?"

"No reason." Logan muttered. "Bye Ronnie." He said, walking towards his car. He jumped in and peeled out, watching Veronica in the mirror as he drove. She was just staring after him. He sighed and kept driving.

The next day, Logan was walking down the hallway with Duncan when he saw Veronica and Troy. She was leaning against the locker and he was leaning towards her. Logan fought of the odd feelings of jealousy he felt in his stomach.

"Hey dude, have you noticed the new kid moving in on your trailer park ex?" Logan questioned.

Duncan glanced over to where Logan was looking. "Just let it be, Logan."

Logan shook his head, still looking at Veronica. She glanced over and met Logan's eyes. They both froze for a moment, then Logan looked away. She wanted to date that guy? Fine.

!&()(&!&()(&!&(

It was two days later that Logan, Duncan, and his friends were sitting on the bleachers. Logan looked around quickly. Where was the new kid? Troy?

"I thought your boy toy Troy was going to join us for happy hour this after noon." Logan said, trying to sound casual. "You don't suppose he got way laid by Veronica do you?"

Duncan grabbed the flask from Logan's hand and glared. Logan glared back. Then Duncan started singing some song from Grease.

Logan looked up and saw Veronica and that new kid. Kissing. He looked at Duncan. Duncan looked at him. Fun.

!&())(&!&())(&

Veronica was getting a little annoyed. Everywhere she went, Logan was there. Watching her. Why would Logan be watching her?

"Veronica!" Veronica turned sharply. She knew that voice. She froze as Lilly Kane walked towards her. Lilly looked around quickly, then gestured towards the girls restroom.

Veronica frowned, then walked towards the girls room. "What do you want?" She snapped as soon as she walked into the bathroom.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be a _drama queen,_ Ronnie." Veronica winced and Lilly laughed harshly. "Oh, I forgot. I'm not allowed to call you that. Only Logan can call you Ronnie."

"He cant either." Veronica muttered. "Not anymore."

Lilly laughed, then looked at herself in the mirror and started fixing her hair. "Calm yourself down Veronica." She smirked. "Look, stay away from Logan. Its been long enough, and I think its time for our break to be over. And you hanging around him- well, it doesn't work out so well."

Veronica rolled her eyes. They had had this conversation many times before. For years, actually. Lilly seemed to think Logan had a thing for Veronica, and Veronica was hiding her feelings for Logan. She was insane. "I don't want Logan, Lilly."

"Sure you don't." Lilly muttered. "Look, I don't care about who you hang out with. And I know you're still trying to get over the whole Duncan thing, so don't use Logan."

"For the last time, Lilly! I don't want Logan!"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Then just stay away from him."

Veronica sighed and walked out of the bathroom and ran into Duncan. "Hey." She said softly. "How's your head?" She asked, referring to the injury he had gotten a couple of days before.

"Fine." Duncan muttered, walking away without even looking at her. Veronica looked after him and then turned to see Logan standing beside her.

"He's different." Logan muttered. "Something's off."

Veronica shook her head at him. "Why are you talking to me, Logan?'

Logan rolled his eyes. "So sorry."

"Logan!" Veronica snapped. "Seriously! What do you want?"

Logan shook his head. "What makes you think I want something?"

"Just tell me!" Veronica said, starting to loose her temper.

"Fine!" Logan snapped. He was getting angry. "You want to know? I feel bad, Ronnie! I had no idea you and Lilly fought because of me! And I miss you! You were my best friend-"

"Yeah, like four years ago-"

Logan laughed. "Don't give me that!" He snapped. "You know as well as I do that you know me better that anyone! Even now!"

"What's going on here?" A voice asked. And Logan and Veronica turned to see the Kane children staring at them. Lilly looking at Veronica with raised eyebrows and pursed lips, and Duncan at Logan with raised eyebrows.

Veronica looked at Logan. "You go ahead. This is your fault." Then she walked away, leaving Logan to deal with the two siblings.


	5. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
